charmedfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Source Of All Good
=The Source Of All Good= It was rumored that; in the beginning, when just before there was any form of life on Earth—that a powerful force called ("the All,") was believed to have been the originator of all Magic, whether Good or Evil. It was not however; but was instead, though never revealed to anyone—that the All was actually created by a Omnipotent entity or being. This Supreme being furthermore—was the very personification, of all that is Good. He was the Source Of All Good—the polar opposite of the Source Of All Evil and was also, the Supreme Omnipotent ruler over all Magic. The source of good and source of evil were believed to be brothers; A war broke out in the heavens and this later is what led to the eventual falling from grace of the Source who would become the personified version of all evil. The two brothers are now immortal enemies and it is said that—if the two ever were to come into contact with each other; the whole world and that of the magical community would be destroyed. =History= It was sometime before humans or witches/demons existed that two powerful beings—brothers of all that was and is now and will be in the future—resided in the heavens and were the rulers of all Magic. But one day a war broke out in the heavens that pitted the two brothers against one another. This eventually led the source of good to banish his brother to the underworld. The Source of Good, before banishing his brother to the underworld, stripped his brother of his divine spiritual self and forced him to later possess other demons and other evil beings to survive. The results of this led to the brother becoming the Source of All Evil and the one that resided in the heavens to become the Source of All Good—immortal enemies for all eternity now; the brothers were never seen together ever again. This is because the resulting clash of the two brothers would have led to the destruction of all life mortal and magical. =Source of Good= The brother that became the originator of the All was the most powerful being ever to exist. He was a spirit entity but could appear in any form he wished. He was the father of all Magic and was the brother of the Source of All Evil who resided in the underworld. The power or powers of the source of good was unlimited and never fully expressed to their fullest extent as he always resided in the heavens where the Elders and Whitelighter existed. He was the Supreme ruler of all Magic good and evil and was the only being to have had the capability to sense someone anywhere even if they were in the underworld. The source of good was the creator of all magical beings and was constantly monitoring them from the heavens. He was the epitome of good and was opposed by his brother the source of evil who resided in the underworld. Source of Good was the creator of the Grand Design and all Elders and father to the Whitelighters and Witches as well as all beings of the magical community. It kept everything in check by creating the Cleaners so as to correct mess ups when they occurred. This was to prevent mortals from ever learning about the existence of magic. Magic was always looked at as being parlor tricks for mortals or non-magical beings. Magic wasn't necessarily good or bad but rather defined as such by the way one used their magic. The source of good was constantly in tune and always aware of any and all forms of magic good or evil. He never took sides as his brother always did however, this is what separated him from his evil counterpart/brother the source of evil. The source for good always would listen to both sides before making his decision. The decision or choice the source made in cases he heard was final and absolute. =Powers and Abilities= The powers and abilities of this omnipotent being is speculative at best; but it's believed that he has a vast quantity of power that is supposedly unlimited. Some of these powers and abilities include: =Active powers and Abilities= The powers of the supreme ruler for all Magic include but are not limited to: *Time Manipulation—the ability to literally alter the flow and or passage of time. It is in a sense, a form of time travel. The user with the ability can either go into the past and later a event that in turn; alters the present and ultimately the future as well. This ability is very desirable but few can handle the enormous responsibilities it entails. This is why that only the Source Of Good possesses this unique ability. *Biogenesis—the ability to create new life. It can also be used in conjunction with another similar ability. This ability is: **Matter Reconstruction—the ability to essentially recreate a life that was already destroyed. It is essentially taking the molecules of someone destroyed, thereby as a result, reforming them molecule by molecule. *Molecular Stasis— the ability to literally slow down ones molecules at the cellular level. Thereby creating the illusion or appearance rather, that the individual is frozen. **Molecular Immobilization—This is a similar power/ability, that is akin to the power of Molecular Stasis. *Molecular Combustion—the ability to literally heat up the molecules of an individual at the cellular level; thereby, resulting in the person exploding. *Power Negation—This unique and highly rare ability allows a person to essentially negate the effects of another's powers. *Power Absorption—the power to literally absorb another beings powers and the effects it would have had as a result. This is a very similar power akin to the Deflection Power. Additionally, as he is an Omnipotent being, the Source of Good is therefore said to possess the abilities and powers of a Omnipotent being. These powers and abilities include: *Omnicompetence—possessing the ability/power to handle any and all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence—is the ability/power to be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious—Possessing the ability to literally appear as any form, shape, or size or any other desired form. As he is the Supreme ruler of and Source of Good, the Source Of Good is able to take any and or all forms or whatever shape he so desires. *Omnificence—as the Supreme Source of Magic both Good and Evil, the Source of Good is thus capable of creating anything and everything from nothing. This contradicts the human/mortal concept of—the Laws of Thermodynamics. But he's truly the only one capable of such a feat and because of this, the Supreme Ruler of all Magic, is said to have the powers/abilities of a omnipotent being. Therefore; this in turns, means that The powerful Source of Good is also called: **Omniarch—this means that the Supreme Ruler of All Magic is "The Ruler of all things." In other words, the Supreme Being of all Good and creator of all Magic, "rules all things." He is the judge and the accuser all in one. What he saids goes and therefore, is absolute. *Omnipresence—The supreme ruler of All Magic is everywhere and anywhere at any given time of day whether it be the morning, the afternoon/evening, or at nighttime...or, he's all these at once. *Omniscience—The power/ability to be all knowing and wise. The Source of Good is all knowing and has knowledge of everything a person does or says, and or has done already and may do again. The power of, or the ability rather to know everything and anything, is the unique attribute or power of an Omnipotent being. *Omnilock—this is a one of a kind power/ability in which; the user or more specifically, a Omnipotent being, possesses the power of separating themselves from the laws of the universe. They are essentially, or rather; they are said to exist outside of time and space. They are not affected by the passage of or, the flow in space-time. They are eternal and completely detached from the laws of the cosmos. They are also said to be both the Past, present, and the future.... All these things are what makes the Supreme Omnipotent ruler of all things Magical be they Good or Evil. Additionally, it is to be noted as well, that the Source of Good is also therefore said to be free from the laws of destiny and any or all other rules/laws of the cosmos or more specifically, the universe. *Unimind—this power and or ability rather, means that; the Supreme Ruler of all Magic is always said to be in a connective way, attached to the individual and those knows what they are thinking. This power and or ability, allows the Source of all Magic—Good or Evil—to posses the knowledge and or, the combined thoughts and memories of a or an individual or group of individuals. This essentially equates to the fact that; the Supreme ruler of all things Magical is in a sense said to be of "one mind," with all creation. *Omni-Magic—possessing the ability to literally manipulate all forms of magic, be they Good or Evil. *Portal Creation—ability to create a portal between one or more worlds/parallel universes. This power is said to be or, can be associated with; the power/ability of Time Manipulation. This is therefore, the extent to which some of the powers and or abilities of The Source of Good possesses. Yet, remember and keeping in mind of course; this list is speculative at best. The reason for which, goes back to the fact that, know one really knows what the Source of Good is really and truly capable of. This list is only to be considered a estimated or rather, a best guess. The Supreme Ruler of all Magic therefore, be they Good or Evil, is a force that should never be reckoned with nor tested either. His affinity to the forces of Good Magic is why; overall things now or those yet to come, makes himself so highly feared by the forces of Evil but is however, revered and respected by, the forces of Good.